Pour la bonne cause
by Jazzina
Summary: Les nouvelles responsabilités d'Hermione serviront-elles à gagner cette guerre interminable ? HG/SR
1. Loeïza

**Pour la bonne cause**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf Loeïza. Merci à Nancy pour la correction !**

**Rating : M **

Chapitre 1: Loeïza

Il réajusta une dernière fois sa chemise et se regarda dans le miroir. Convenable. La chemise blanche, contrastant avec le noir de ses cheveux attachés en une simple queue de cheval et de son pantalon, était légèrement ouverte au niveau du col. Severus devait s'avouer que les changements qu'il avait opérés sur sa personne lui plaisaient assez. Un sort pour empêcher les vapeurs de potions de graisser ses cheveux, un autre pour améliorer sa dentition et un renouvellement de garde-robe avaient complètement modifié son apparence. Certes il y avait été forcé par l'autre barbu sénile, c'est pourquoi il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était plutôt content du résultat. Il se trouvait plus charismatique et cela lui donnait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Sans être beau, il était séduisant. Il avait hâte de profiter de son nouveau pouvoir physique, comme il aimait se dire, pour retirer plus de points aux idiots qui assistaient à ses cours. En y pensant, il arborait un large sourire.

- Severus ?

La voix le fit sursauter. Il grimaça et sortit de la salle de bain en soupirant. Évidemment, il fallait bien que son changement ait un but, et ce même but venait d'entrer dans son salon. La seconde partie du plan d'Albus, à vrai dire. Une femme. Il le maudissait, ce vieux fou, il le maudissait depuis ce fameux jour de juillet où Dumbledore avait expliqué ses plans lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, et continuerait probablement à le maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se retrouvait collé à cette femme sans rien avoir demandé.

- Loeïza, dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue, quel plaisir, vous êtes sublime.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge très décolletée, des chaussures à talons assorties et un sac à main noir. Ses longs cheveux blonds, détachés, recouvraient ses épaules lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle était bien trop maquillée au goût de Severus, et ses seins étaient si gros qu'il avait peur qu'ils explosent dans un corsage si serré. Il avait cette impression à chaque rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, il remarquait le regard des autres hommes sur le corps de Loeïza, l'envie se lisait sur leurs visages et cela le dégoûtait. Il ne la trouvait pas attirante, juste bonne pour une nuit sans lendemain à la limite, mais il éprouvait de la fierté à s'afficher avec une femme comme elle. L'homme-animal. La parade de la plus belle femelle de la soirée. En fait, il pensait que la blonde était inintéressante, dépourvue de conversation autre que sur la mode ou les ragots du monde sorcier, il la trouvait vulgaire au possible lorsqu'elle fumait sa cigarette en faisant les yeux doux à quiconque croisait son regard. Sa manière de s'asseoir était provocante, sa démarche, son accoutrement... Non il ne la supportait pas. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il se devait d'être aimable avec elle, de la faire parler.

Il se souvint de cette chaude journée de juillet, de cette réunion de l'Ordre où tous les membres présents élaboraient un énième plan anti-Voldemort. Severus avait alors parlé de la nouvelle protégée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une grande blonde qu'il avait aperçue deux ou trois fois depuis juin. Elle était la cousine éloignée de Yaxley, un des Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort, et revenait de New York. Si Rogue crut bien faire en mentionnant la nouvelle, qui n'avait pas encore de tatouage mais qui ne cachait pas son adoration pour le Lord Noir, pour que les autres puissent éventuellement la reconnaître et s'en méfier, il n'avait pas prévu la réaction du Directeur de Poudlard. Sinon il n'aurait rien dit, bien sûr.

- Excellent, Severus ! s'était exclamé le vieil homme, l'œil pétillant.

Et il démontra à quel point c'était excellent pour l'Ordre, tandis que les autres l'écoutaient, peu convaincus. Finalement, le plan d'Albus était simple: Severus devait se rapprocher de cette femme et obtenir le plus d'informations possibles.

- Non mais... Albus, j'ai seulement dit qu'elle était nouvelle, pas qu'elle était la confidente de Voldemort, répliqua Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle semble faire partie du premier cercle mais on ne la voit pas beaucoup !  
- Justement Severus, je suis certain qu'elle voit Voldemort en dehors de vos réunions... Elle pourra sûrement te renseigner, ne serait-ce que sur des détails ! Les détails sont importants dans cette guerre !  
- Non. Je ne peux même pas imaginer les représailles si je commence à draguer sa maîtresse.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.  
- Comme si Severus pouvait draguer une femme ! Non, non, impossible ! Tonks riait tellement qu'elle était devenue entièrement rouge.  
Le concerné se renfrogna, vexé de la remarque. Il savait que c'était vrai mais quand même...  
- Je ne lui demande pas de la séduire, seulement d'être agréable avec elle pour qu'elle se confie sur certain aspect de sa nouvelle vie auprès de Voldemort. Dumbledore sourit. Écoute-moi Severus, nous sommes au point mort depuis le mois de janvier, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux mais nous n'apprenons rien de nouveau. Je te demande encore quelques efforts. Tonks ! Tu l'emmèneras au Chemin de Traverse, il a besoin d'une femme pour le conseiller.

Severus soupira, et se retrouva à faire les magasins deux jours plus tard avec cette femme même pas humaine. Comme un gamin de six ans. Il se sentait manipulé et en avait horreur, mais il devait s'avouer que le vieux avait raison: une femme telle que Loeïza ne s'intéresserait qu'à un homme propre, sûr de lui et riche. "Ah mais je te trouve tout à fait attirant Sev" lui avait murmuré Tonks après avoir fini de le relooker. Il s'était agacé de cette remarque. Il ne voulait pas être attirant, il voulait faire des potions. Aucun rapport. Ses élèves n'avaient pas besoin d'un professeur séduisant mais compétent. Quoique vu leur nullité, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. "J'espère que je ne perdrai pas mon autorité" grogna-t-il. Et Tonks lui assura que vu son regard et sa manière de parler ça ne risquait pas.

Donc il ne draguait pas Loeïza. Il essayait de devenir son "ami". Finalement, il avait tous les inconvénients d'une relation avec une femme insipide, sans les avantages. Et ce depuis un mois et demi. Mais Albus avait raison, une fois de plus, il avait obtenu plus d'informations en six rendez-vous qu'en six mois de réunions de Mangemorts. La jeune femme avait accepté de sortir avec lui de temps en temps "pour se distraire" avait-elle déclaré. Elle était bavarde, un peu trop d'ailleurs mais au moins Severus n'avait pas besoin de poser trop de questions et passait pour un homme discret et attentif.  
Ce soir-là, il l'emmenait au restaurant. Elle prendrait une salade et une bouteille de champagne. A la fin du dîner, elle irait s'asseoir près du piano en croisant les jambes et en rejetant lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Il avait remarqué toutes ses manies horripilantes. Elle faisait cela à chaque fois. Ce soir ne dérogerait pas à la règle, mais au moins elle lui parlerait un peu.

- Il m'a autorisée à l'appeler Tom, sourit la jeune femme en regardant le serveur déposer son assiette de crudités devant elle. Il est tellement charmant. Il m'a dit qu'il appréciait qu'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts me tienne compagnie lorsqu'il devait s'absenter. Je pensais qu'il serait un peu jaloux mais il semble te faire confiance.  
- Mes intentions sont honorables, miss, et il le sait. Nous sommes à son service, même si depuis quelques temps, les missions se font rares.  
- Oui, il attend le bon moment pour prendre le pouvoir. Il n'est pas pressé, il veut réussir du premier coup. Repose-toi, je pense que pendant quelques mois tu vas pouvoir te consacrer à tes potions, il ne fera rien pour l'instant. J'ai hâte de le voir au combat, ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse.  
Severus n'en pensait pas autant mais se réjouissait de cette information. Il leur restait encore du temps pour organiser leur stratégie. Et surtout, il aurait du temps pour améliorer sa nouvelle potion. Il irait d'abord faire quelques réserves d'ingrédients chez l'apothicaire, il n'avait presque plus rien. Un nouveau chaudron, par plaisir, et puis des racines de papyrus, de la poudre de queues de ragondins, des écailles de couleuvres, et...

- ... grosse ? dis-moi franchement. Elle lui parlait.  
- Pardon, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?  
- Tu me trouves grosse ? Tom dit que non mais moi...  
- Mais non tu es très bien, l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne s'embarque dans un monologue sans intérêt sur sa ligne, comme d'habitude.  
Elle sourit et se leva pour aller vers le piano à l'autre bout de la salle. Les hommes présents dans la salle se retournaient sur son passage et elle semblait ravie d'être soudain au centre des conversations. Severus finit le champagne et fit signe au serveur pour payer la note. Il alla ensuite proposer à Loeïza de la raccompagner. Elle refusa, comme à chaque fois. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et ils convinrent de se revoir dans quelques semaines, après la rentrée.

En rentrant chez lui, Severus réfléchissait à tout cela. Les précautions de Voldemort étaient inquiétantes, il attendait d'être plus fort pour attaquer. L'Ordre s'en doutait déjà mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus remettre à plus tard l'entraînement intensif de Potter et le renforcement des protections de Poudlard. Il parlerait dès le lendemain à Dumbledore, au château. La rentrée était lundi mais les professeurs se rendaient sur place avant les élèves pour les derniers préparatifs. Il fit son sac sans motivation, et transplana à l'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie. Il faisait nuit et il ne risquait de croiser personne. Tant mieux. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers moments de tranquillité. Bientôt, des élèves hurleraient leur incompétence à travers tout le château. Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée.  
Son bureau n'avait pas changé, toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre, les elfes de maison passaient tous les jours faire les poussières à la demande du professeur de potions. Parfait. Severus passa dans ses appartements situés juste derrière. Après une rapide douche, il se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Le week-end s'annonçait chargé.


	2. Rentrée

**Merci à ma correctrice Nancy :)**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée**

- Ron ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, je ne comprends rien !  
- Oui maman !

Hermione leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron avait fait d'énormes provisions de sucreries pour le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard en argumentant "Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe !". Depuis le départ du train, Harry et lui s'empiffraient tout en jouant à un jeu moldu qu'Hermione leur avait offert pendant l'été. Un jeu de stratégie, de conquêtes de territoires et de batailles, qui était devenu encore plus amusant après un petit sortilège pour donner vie aux pièces du jeu. Ginny somnolait, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ces deux-là avait fini par se trouver, pendant leurs vacances au Terrier, après des semaines de drague discrète et de rougissements réguliers. Hermione se réjouissait pour ses deux amis, mais se demandait si cela n'allait pas altérer leur amitié. La jeune fille comprenait que ses amis avaient besoin d'intimité, mais elle se sentait triste en pensant que rien ne serait comme avant. "Ne sois pas si égoïste ! Ils n'ont jamais eu l'air plus heureux que depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Harry semble enfin détendu et toi tu penses à ta petite vie tranquille ! Grandis un peu !" se disait Hermione, en colère contre elle-même.

- Donc je disais, j'espère que cette année les filles sont prêtes ! Super Weasley arrive, pour le bonheur de ces dames ! s'exclama Ron.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en le regardant prendre un air de Don Juan. Sa soeur ouvrit les yeux, toujours blottie contre son amoureux.

- Tu parais bien confiant ! A ta place je…  
- Tu rien du tout ! Je te laisse fricoter avec mon meilleur ami alors te mêle pas de ma vie privée, petite !

Ginny tira la langue mais n'insista pas, préférant plutôt embrasser un Harry hilare face au discours de Ron.

Hermione se replongea dans _Art et Sorcellerie: Concrétisation d'un Rêve_. Un livre rare de grande valeur, qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard dans une brocante. L'homme, un Moldu d'une cinquantaine d'année, ne savait rien de cet ouvrage, il l'avait trouvé par hasard en rangeant les affaires de son père décédé. Il avait paru surpris de voir la jeune fille si enthousiaste et le lui avait donné, ravi de rencontrer enfin une adolescente qui aimait lire. Hermione profitait du long voyage dans le Poudlard Express pour le finir. Ses amis, qui avaient pris l'habitude de voir leur amie lire de gros volumes aux titres peu attrayants, continuèrent leurs activités et la laissèrent tranquille. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir brusquement.

- Granger ! Le rat de bibliothèque en pleine action !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda sèchement la Gryffondor en refermant son livre.  
- Tu dois rejoindre le compartiment des profs. Et maintenant.

Le blond donna un coup de pied dans le plateau de jeu des garçons et partit aussi vite qu'il était entré, sans attendre Hermione.

- Je vais... Je vais le... Il va se prendre un impardonnable si ça continue ! fulmina Harry.  
- Pfff, c'est toi qui seras puni si tu fais ça, il a l'appui de Rogue, monsieur le roi des Serpentard ! soupira Ron. On trouvera bien un autre moyen de se venger.

D'un coup de baguette, le jeu se retrouva bien rangé dans sa boîte. Hermione rassembla également ses affaires avant de se lever pour rejoindre les professeurs.

- Pourquoi es-tu convoquée au fait ? l'interrogea Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçu un courrier cet été mais rien n'était précisé, seulement le fait que j'aurai de nouvelles responsabilités. Je vous raconterai tout, on se voit à la sortie du train !  
- Je suis sûre que tu vas être nommée préfète, Mione ! A tout à l'heure !

Hermione sourit avant de quitter ses amis. Oui, elle espérait être préfète, ce serait pour elle un grand honneur et une belle revanche face aux insultes sur ses origines. Mais pourquoi était-ce Malefoy et non McGonagall qui l'avait prévenue que les professeurs l'attendaient ?

- Oh non... gémit-elle doucement en arrivant devant leur compartiment.

Il était là, l'air plus arrogant que jamais. Sans faire attention à elle, Drago entra et salua tout le monde. Cette année, trois professeurs de Poudlard prenaient le train avec les élèves, pour assurer la sécurité : McGonagall, Flitwick, et Lupin. LUPIN ? Malefoy fronça les sourcils en le voyant. "Ah le sale loup-garou, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Encore un coup du vieux !" Deux autres élèves étaient déjà là, Justin Finch-Fletchey et une des jumelles Patil. Il prit place aux côtés du professeur de sortilège, le plus loin possible de Remus Lupin.

- Remus ! s'écria Hermione. Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu reviens à Poudlard ?  
- Eh oui, on a su me convaincre... Il faut croire que j'ai pris goût à l'enseignement finalement !  
- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit le professeur de métamorphose en tapotant la banquette à ses côtés.

La jeune fille s'assit, ignorant le regard méchant de Drago.

- Jeune gens, commença McGonagall, j'imagine que vous vous doutez des raisons de votre présence ici ! Aussi je vais être brève. Vous avez été élus préfets. Vous ne serez que quatre cette année, à raison d'un préfet par maison. Je suis sûre que vous aurez l'autorité suffisante pour vous faire respecter. Nous ne pouvions pas vous prévenir avant, nous avons reçu quelques consignes de sécurité de la part du ministère sur les envois de hiboux du château.  
- A la sortie du train vous pourrez directement aller aux calèches, leur indiqua Flitwick, vos fonctions ne débutent qu'une fois au château. Vous accompagnerez les premières années aux dortoirs après le banquet en leur expliquant le règlement de l'école. Pour vos tours de ronde le soir, vous vous arrangez entre vous. Des questions ?

Les quatre nouveaux préfets se regardèrent, encore un peu surpris d'avoir été nommés à des postes importants et secouèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de question.

- Vous disposez du droit de retirer des points et de punir en cas de manquement au règlement. Il est évident que j'attends de votre part un comportement exemplaire. Minerva fixait Drago en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Au moindre problème n'hésitez pas, venez me voir. Cela est valable pour vous aussi Monsieur Malefoy, même si je pense que vous préfèrerez parler à votre directeur de maison.  
- Je vous remercie professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione avec un faible sourire.

Le train commença à ralentir et par la fenêtre on apercevait les premières maisons de Pré-au-Lard se dessiner au loin. Une brume épaisse recouvrait les champs et l'air était lourd et humide. Hermione frissonna, elle n'aimait pas ce temps, qui rendait la rentrée des classes encore plus morose. Les préfets sortirent du compartiment pour récupérer leurs affaires avant l'entrée en gare.

- Je vous remercie professeur McGonagall, minauda Drago, imitant la jeune fille. T'es vraiment qu'une lèche-botte, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !  
- Va te faire voir, Malefoy...  
- Je t'ai connue plus virulente Granger ! T'as perdu ta répartie ou quoi ? On se verra au château ! cria le Serpentard alors qu'Hermione pressait le pas pour retrouver Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Une fois installés dans une des calèches qui les conduiraient au château, la nouvelle préfète expliqua la situation à ses amis. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris, Hermione étant la meilleure élève de Poudlard, et la félicitèrent de cette promotion. Harry devait avouer qu'il était soulagé, pendant un moment il avait craint d'être nommé préfet et il ne voulait absolument pas assumer cela en plus de la pression d'être celui-qui-les-sauvera.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, et devant eux se dressait l'immense château. Hermione ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, émerveillée comme le jour de sa rentrée en première année par les tours éclairées, les hauts murs de pierre, l'imposante porte d'entrée... Les étudiants pénétrèrent dans l'école, les rires, les cris d'enthousiasme et les conversations animées semblaient déjà exaspérer Rusard. Le concierge se trouvait à côté de la porte et veillait à ce que les adolescents ne s'éparpillent pas. Les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées cette fois, à lui les rondes de nuit et les punitions en tout genre. Les élèves prirent place dans la Grande Salle, décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, et attendirent la répartition du Choixpeau en observant les petits nouveaux d'un oeil attendri pour certains, moqueur pour d'autres. Le Choixpeau commença alors à chanter puis appela chaque élève. La cérémonie dura une bonne demi-heure, ponctuée par des cris de joie des différentes maisons lorsqu'un première année arrivait à leur table. Quand tous eurent été répartis, le directeur se leva et parla d'une voix forte. Il rappela les règles élémentaires de l'école, les horaires de cours, le couvre-feu, la forêt interdite qui ne portait pas ce nom-là pour rien et il annonça la nomination du professeur Lupin pour assurer les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et des préfets. Tandis qu'Hermione rougissait sous les applaudissements et que Drago faisait le fier à la table des Serpentard, Dumbledore lança un "bon appétit" malicieux et les assiettes se remplirent de mets succulents.

- Enfin ! Le meilleur moment de la soirée ! s'exclama Ron en s'attaquant aussitôt aux plats qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Harry fixait la table des professeurs en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent, mais quoi ? Ginny suivit son regard et gloussa:

- Vous avez vu la tête de Rogue ! Il s'attache les cheveux lui maintenant ! Il s'est enfin rendu compte que c'était plus pratique pour faire une potion !

Ses amis se mirent à rire de ses remarques pertinentes. Le maître des potions portait toujours son éternelle robe noire assortie à sa cape mais tous furent d'accord qu'une simple coupe de cheveux pouvait changer radicalement le physique de quelqu'un.

- Dommage que ça ne puisse pas modifier son caractère, tiens ! dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

Les autres approuvèrent et détournèrent les yeux de leur professeur pour poursuivre le repas. Après le banquet, les quatre préfets prirent en charge les nouveaux élèves de leurs maisons respectives. "Je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui" prononça Hermione, bien fort pour que tous les étudiants l'entendent "Oui bon, me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas choisi le mot de passe !". Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, et ils entrèrent, les anciens étaient heureux de revenir et les petits nouveaux ouvraient grand les yeux en découvrant leur salle commune. Après la visite, la préfète espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec Ginny, sans les garçons, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis le début de l'été. Seulement voilà, sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer d'Harry plus d'une minute, et cela agaçait franchement Hermione. Déçue, elle regagna son propre dortoir où elle trouva seulement Lavande, et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.


	3. Corrections

**Un immense merci à Nancy pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils.**

**Chapitre 3 : Corrections**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil. 6h30. Elle se motiva à se lever, elle aurait le temps de se préparer avant que les filles n'envahissent la salle de bain. Sa douche prise, elle enfila son uniforme, essaya de coiffer ses cheveux, sans succès, et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et décida d'attendre ses amis en lisant un petit recueil de poésie moldue.

- Bonjour miss Granger. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit.  
- Oui, merci professeur Dumbledore.  
- Bien, bien... Venez me voir après vos cours cet après-midi, il y a quelques détails dont je souhaite discuter avec vous.

Hermione acquiesça et le directeur s'éloigna vers la table des professeurs. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah Mione, déjà levée ! Ron a bien profité de ton absence ce matin !  
- Il a fait quoi de si spécial pour te faire rire autant ?  
- Il se prend pour... Tu verras !

A peine avait-elle dit cela que Ron entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi de près par deux filles de première année. Il prit place aux côtés de ses camarades et commença à présenter les professeurs déjà présents à leur table aux deux fillettes.

- A droite, là, c'est Binns. On se demande pourquoi il est prof, il ne sait rien enseigner à part l'ennui peut-être. A côté, la maigre à lunette s'appelle Trelawney, professeur de divination à ses heures. Elle ne vient presque jamais manger ici d'habitude ! Je vous raconte pas comment Hermione l'a envoyée promener un jour, elle...  
- Ron ! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, ces demoiselles n'ont pas besoin de connaître les détails.  
- Oui, chef ! Bref, reprit le rouquin, vous voyez le grand tout en noir là ? Le pire des professeurs que vous aurez durant votre scolarité ! On ne sait pas pourquoi il a arrangé ses cheveux mais en vrai ils sont gras, il y a des chauves-souris qui squattent ses cachots et il paraît même que dans ses appartements privés, il y a...  
- RONALD WEASLEY ! Je te préviens si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite ces bêtises... Ne l'écoutez pas les filles, le professeur Rogue est peut-être un peu brutal mais les potions nécessitent d'être rigoureux. C'est malin, Ron, elle vont partir sur des a priori dès la rentrée !  
- Ah parce que maintenant tu le défends ? T'oublies pas mal de choses on dirait !  
- Je n'oublie rien du tout, je ne veux pas que tu colportes toutes les rumeurs qui circulent dans le château.  
- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie... Ron baissa la tête et entama son petit-déjeuner, l'air contrarié.

Ses amis l'imitèrent, et c'est dans un silence tendu que les emplois du temps furent distribués. Tous les étudiants de sixième année ayant obtenu toutes leurs BUSE avec des résultats plus ou moins corrects, sauf Hermione qui, évidemment, avait eu la note Optimale partout, ils pouvaient choisir d'abandonner certaines matières. Avec un grand sourire, Neville Londubat annonça qu'il laisserait tomber les potions pour se consacrer à la botanique. Ses camarades l'encouragèrent, Neville étant sûrement un des pires élèves en potions de l'histoire de Poudlard comme Rogue le lui répétait sans cesse. Harry et Ron l'enviaient, eux qui ne pouvaient pas abandonner ce cours puisqu'il était indispensable pour pouvoir entrer à l'école des Aurors. En revanche, ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter les cours d'Hagrid, ces derniers étant un peu trop dangereux à leur goût. Hermione, quant à elle, garda toutes ses options, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle comptait faire après Poudlard.

- Ah, le contraire m'aurait étonné, grogna Ron, cette année commence encore par deux heures de potions... On a vraiment la poisse !  
- Par contre, cet après-midi on voit Remus ! On va pouvoir souffler un peu...  
- Ses cours vont être importants pour toi, Harry, dit doucement Hermione.

Le brun se renfrogna. Oui, il le savait déjà, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ginny l'embrassa avant de se lever pour aller à son premier cours de l'année. Il sourit, elle serait là pour lui et cela lui remontait le moral.  
A la table des professeurs, l'ambiance était plutôt calme, les uns finissaient de préparer leurs cours tandis que les autres mangeaient tranquillement. Dumbledore observait Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes. Le professeur de potions semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et fronçait les sourcils en buvant son café.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? demanda le directeur.

Rogue tourna la tête vers lui et fit signe que tout allait bien. Il avait passé un week-end abominable, à essayer d'améliorer sa nouvelle potion, mais sans succès. Pour un maître comme lui, c'était très humiliant, il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, récapitulant tous les ingrédients dont il disposait sans parvenir à trouver une solution efficace. Il n'y avait rien à faire, en ajoutant n'importe quel produit, la mixture dégoulinait du chaudron comme la lave d'un volcan. Il était donc de très mauvaise humeur pour cette rentrée, et le fait d'avoir la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard de sixième année ce matin n'arrangeait rien. Il allait sortir de table lorsqu'Albus le retint:

- Passez dans mon bureau vers dix-sept heures, j'ai une solution pour vous libérer du temps pour vos missions.

Il n'en dit pas plus, ce qui exaspéra Severus, qui détestait le suspense au moins autant que les idées du directeur. Il renonça à demander une explication et partit vers les cachots. Lorsqu'il arriva, les étudiants étaient déjà rassemblés devant la salle et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'il ouvrit la porte. Quand ils furent tous installés, il distribua un long questionnaire qui portait sur leurs connaissances en potions depuis la première année. Encore une occasion de vérifier leur ignorance, mais surtout cela lui ferait deux heures pour réfléchir à sa potion.  
Les élèves se mirent au travail, effondrés de commencer l'année avec un devoir. Hermione était la seule à écrire sans s'arrêter, relevant juste la tête pour tremper sa plume dans l'encrier. Harry et Ron se regardèrent en faisant un geste pour se dire qu'ils ne savaient pas la moitié des réponses.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! tonna Rogue. On ne triche pas, merci.

Les garçons baissèrent les yeux. A la fin du cours, ils avaient rempli tant bien que mal les trois-quarts du questionnaire et s'en félicitaient, ignorant Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel en les écoutant. Pendant le déjeuner, cette dernière dut supporter Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown en train de fantasmer sur leur professeur de potions, Harry mangeait avec Ginny, un peu à l'écart, et Ron tentait de se lier d'amitié avec une septième année. Ils se rendirent en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avec plaisir et Lupin leur fit reprendre quelques gestes de base. Le professeur était content de ses élèves qui se débrouillaient bien pour la plupart. Il proposa de donner des cours supplémentaires aux volontaires, avec un regard insistant en direction d'Harry. Plusieurs mains se levèrent pour s'inscrire aux cours, ce qui réjouit Remus, après tout, ils ne seraient jamais trop pour combattre.  
Leur première journée de cours toucha à sa fin, au grand soulagement des étudiants qui étaient déjà épuisés de ne plus être en vacances. Hermione terminait par Étude des Runes, matière qu'elle adorait, et ce fut d'excellente humeur qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

A dix-sept heures tapantes, Severus était devant la gargouille qui masquait les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore. "Guimauve et chocolat" grommela-t-il, encore une fois exaspéré par les mots de passe idiots d'Albus. Il gravit les marches, pressé de savoir enfin ce que le vieux lui réservait, et surtout, de pouvoir se remettre au travail au plus vite.

- Severus, asseyez-vous donc ! Thé ? Tisane ? Gâteaux ?  
- Non merci, Albus. Venez-en au fait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
- J'attends quelqu'un d'autre avant de vous faire part de mon idée, sourit Dumbledore. Des nouvelles de Loeïza ? Des Mangemorts ?  
- Aucune, je m'attends à être convoqué très bientôt, et je dois revoir Loeïza d'ici une semaine environ. Dites-moi, ce quelqu'un que vous attendez, connait-il la ponctualité ? J'ai du travail, je ne vais pas attendre cent sept ans !  
- Elle arrive, ne bougez pas, je vais lui indiquer le mot de passe.

Le directeur se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec... Granger ! Rogue fixa Dumbledore, l'air mauvais.

- C'est ça votre solution ? Me remplacer par une élève ? Vous êtes encore plus fou que je le pensais, Albus !  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, miss Granger est une excellente élève mais ne pourrait pas enseigner votre matière... Ne le prenez pas mal, miss Granger !

Hermione ne le prit pas mal, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de leur conversation. Quel rapport avec elle ?

- J'ai pensé, reprit Dumbledore, que miss Granger pourrait vous aider pour la correction des devoirs de première et deuxième année. Cela vous laisserait un peu de temps pour vous...  
- C'est ça, grinça le professeur de potions, et elle va mettre d'excellentes notes aux Gryffondor !  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que miss Granger ne ferait pas ça. De toute façon le problème est réglé. Hermione vous aidera. Miss Granger, considérez cela comme une mission pour l'Ordre. Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus et Hermione quittèrent le bureau en silence. Le premier était d'humeur massacrante et la seconde se demandait si elle avait bien tout saisi. Elle allait aider Rogue ? Merlin, entre ça, ses devoirs, son rôle de préfète... Le directeur voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

- Vous viendrez un soir sur deux à 20h30, et ce à partir de demain. Je n'accepte pas les retards et ne supporte pas les bavardages. Puisque le professeur Dumbledore prend des décisions à ma place, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me contrarier.

Sur ces paroles, Rogue partit en direction des cachots. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée et d'un pas rageur, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait choisi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ses nouvelles fonctions: avec tout cela, elle ne pourrait même pas assister aux cours supplémentaires de Remus. D'ailleurs, tous les étudiants ne parlaient plus que de ça, et à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione fut la seule à garder le silence. Les autres le remarquèrent à peine et bavardaient joyeusement.

Le lendemain soir, pendant le dîner, lorsqu'elle expliqua à Ron, Harry et Ginny pourquoi elle devait se rendre dans les cachots, ses amis la regardèrent avec pitié: passer ses soirées avec l'affreux maître des potions, même dans leurs pires cauchemars ils n'auraient pas osé l'imaginer ! La jeune fille les remercia de leur solidarité, puis sortit de table, direction le bureau de Rogue. En entrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua la présence d'un petit bureau à gauche de celui du professeur. Ce dernier lui ordonna de s'asseoir et lui tendit une pile de parchemin en la prévenant qu'il vérifierait toutes les copies qu'elle aurait corrigées, pour éviter les malentendus. Vexée, Hermione ne répondit rien et se mit au travail, bien décidée à prouver qu'elle saurait faire preuve d'impartialité. Non mais il la prenait pour qui ? Pour une Serpentard ?  
Rogue passa dans la pièce attenante, qui se trouvait être son laboratoire personnel où il développait, ou du moins essayait, sa fameuse potion. Il en avait eu l'idée au mois d'avril, après une visite à Voldemort particulièrement douloureuse. Si sa potion fonctionnait un jour, elle rendrait insensible au doloris quiconque l'avalerait, et ce pendant vingt-quatre heures. Malheureusement, rien ne marchait, il avait pourtant étudié longuement avant d'élaborer une recette, mettant en parallèle chaque propriété des ingrédients. Selon ses calculs, tout allait bien. Mais pas en pratique. Il avisa le chaudron contenant une mixture bleue, et y ajouta une louche de lait de gnome. Le mélange commença à rougir et l'ensemble déborda du récipient, comme à chaque nouvel essai. Severus jura, lança un rapide Recurvite et sortit de la pièce, furieux. Hermione releva la tête, en l'entendant:

- Un problème professeur ?

Rogue la regarda méchamment pour la dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois. Elle retourna donc à ses parchemins en soupirant. Il s'installa à son bureau, dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir, et prit à son tour une pile de devoirs à corriger. Une heure plus tard, Hermione mit une note à la dernière copie et reposa sa plume. Le professeur de potions se tourna alors vers elle et attrapa ce qu'elle avait corrigé, pour tout vérifier. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en lisant ses annotations, puis reposa le tout.

- Vous avez mis un O à un Serpentard.  
- Il le mérite.  
- Un P à un Gryffondor.  
- Il le mérite largement ! Non mais vous avez lu le torchon qu'il a rendu ? C'est incroyable, vraiment, ça me...  
- C'est bon, miss Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Quand Severus se retrouva seul dans son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'est sûr qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, celle-là. Cela lui ferait gagner énormément de temps, pour sa potion et pour l'Ordre. Peut-être même, qu'en plus des devoirs de première et deuxième année, il lui donnerait ceux des troisièmes années à corriger. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il fut reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de lui avoir fourni un larbin. Il finit de noter les questionnaires de la veille, secouant la tête face à de telles imbécillités. Évidemment, Granger était la seule à mériter un O. Par principe, il en mit un également à Drago, pour relever le niveau lamentable des Serpentard, puis mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant de rejoindre son laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il n'était pas passé maître des potions pour rien.


	4. Mangemort

**Merci mille fois à ma correctrice Nancy pour tout son travail.**  
**Et merci à vous de me lire ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Chapitre 4 : Mangemort**

La semaine s'écoula très vite pour Hermione, qui passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque et ne rentrait à la tour Gryffondor que pour la nuit. Elle en avait assez de voir tous ces couples se tripoter devant tout le monde. Mais ce qu'elle supportait le moins, c'était de devoir effectuer le tour du château avec Malefoy le soir, puisque les deux autres préfets avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Huit jours seulement après la rentrée, les étudiants de Poudlard ne cessaient de se plaindre de l'injustice du Serpentard et elle-même en avait marre des violentes disputes qui ne manquaient pas d'éclater dès que les deux se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.  
Ce soir-là, après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Hermione retrouva Drago devant la Grande Salle pour leur toute dernière ronde à deux, comme le professeur McGonagall les en avait informé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à la suite d'une plainte de sa meilleure élève. Le Serpentard n'avait pas caché son contentement et s'était vu retiré dix points pour outrage à enseignant. Minerva pouvait se montrer aussi injuste que Rogue quand elle s'y mettait.

- T'es en retard, Granger ! grinça Malefoy quand elle arriva.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant se concentrer sur le décompte des minutes qui lui restaient à passer avec lui. Ils se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre en arpentant les couloirs de l'école, le visage fermé, le pas pressé. Ils ne croisèrent personne, les autres élèves ayant bien retenu la leçon infligée par Drago aux récalcitrants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu. Le blond était désormais plus craint que Rusard lui-même. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur ronde, ils entendirent une petite voix qui saluait Hermione. C'était une des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus et se retrouva stupéfixée par Malefoy. C'en était trop pour Hermione, qui commença à hurler sur son homologue, indignée par son comportement envers la pauvre petite créature. Il ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. La Gryffondor libéra l'elfe et se lança à la poursuite de Drago, furieuse. Trop tard, il était déjà reparti vers les quartiers des Serpentard. Elle fit demi-tour, et arrivée devant l'entrée de sa tour, elle hurla "je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui". La Grosse Dame n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais, redoutant de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille, la laissa entrer. Elle ignora les regards intrigués de ses camarades, assis dans la salle commune, et fonça se mettre au lit. Elle avait besoin de calme, cela faisait seulement une semaine et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, de ce Serpentard de malheur.

Ces derniers temps, Hermione se sentait seule. Harry restait avec Ginny, ils ne se quittaient que pour aller en cours, et si Ron avait râlé, au début, de moins voir son meilleur ami, il s'était vite consolé avec une Serdaigle et mangeait tous les jours à sa table. Hermione se retrouvait sans ses amis, un peu triste qu'ils l'aient laissée tomber aussi facilement. Dans la Grande Salle, elle mangeait avec Lavande, Parvati, et parfois Neville. Les filles avaient créé le fan club du professeur Rogue, s'extasiant à chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient. Celles qui avaient abandonné le cours de potions le regrettaient amèrement. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver puériles, toutes, à le reluquer sans discrétion, et quand elle avait osé leur dire que même s'il avait un peu changé physiquement, il restait l'infâme professeur des cachots, Lavande lui avait rétorqué que l'autorité le rendait encore plus charmant. "Je veux bien qu'il me punisse si ça peut me faire passer du temps avec lui" avait ricané Parvati en rougissant. Hermione avait beau essayé, elle ne comprenait pas les filles de son âge. Au départ, elle n'avait pas voulu dire à tout le monde qu'elle corrigeait des copies dans le bureau de Rogue, mais Ron avait eu le malheur de vendre la mèche. Aussitôt, elle s'était vue confier un appareil photo magique avec pour consigne de mitrailler le beau brun. Évidemment, Hermione ne l'avait pas utilisé mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant.

- Entrez.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle aimait assez travailler au calme dans le bureau du professeur, ce dernier allant toujours dans son laboratoire personnel. Elle avait bien sûr tenté de savoir ce qu'il y faisait mais il lui avait répliqué que cela ne la regardait en rien et avait retiré cinq points à Gryffondor. Elle s'installa à son petit bureau et commença à lire les parchemins des Serdaigle de deuxième année; le devoir portait sur la potion anti-furoncles. Ils avaient écrit tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout n'importe quoi selon Hermione, dépitée. En une semaine elle avait compris l'attitude de Rogue face aux élèves: ils ne faisaient pas d'efforts, lui non plus. Elle était plongée dans ses corrections quand elle entendit une voix:

- Severus ? Severus ? Oh, bonsoir miss Granger ! Pouvez-vous appeler Severus s'il vous plaît ?

La tête du directeur était dans la cheminée. Hermione avait toujours une drôle d'impression quand les sorciers discutaient par ce moyen.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-elle. Professeur Rogue ?

Aucune réponse. Elle se leva et se risqua à frapper à la porte du laboratoire, qui s'ouvrit sur un Severus furieux.

- Quoi ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me déranger !  
- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler.

Mécontent, Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers la cheminée.

- Severus ! Sybille voudrait faire une annonce, elle a précisé que la présence de tous les professeurs était importante.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cette illuminée ! Elle ne peut pas lire dans ses boules de cristal toute seule ?  
- Severus, je vous demande un petit effort. Tout le monde vous attend, ce ne sera pas long.

Et la tête d'Albus disparut. Rogue, décidé à ne rester écouter cette folle qu'une minute tout au plus, entra dans la cheminée pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Il vit ses collègues en train de papoter, rassemblés autour de Trelawney. Le silence se fit lorsque le professeur de divination leva les mains et dit d'une voix mystérieuse:

- J'ai vu quelque chose ! C'était précis, très précis !

Remus pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux le trahissaient.

- La passion ennemie vaincra par sa puissance et sauvera des vies ! clama Sybille Trelawney, comme possédée.

Elle finit par baisser les bras et les discussions reprirent de plus belle, les professeurs avaient l'habitude des prédictions de début d'année et n'y prêtaient guère attention. C'est en râlant que Severus reprit la cheminée direction son bureau.

- Je vais lui faire bouffer ses feuilles de thé si ça continue, grommela-t-il en arrivant.

Il entendit un petit rire. Granger était encore là.

- Aurait-elle prédit votre décès ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Non, c'était encore moins intéressant. Vous avez fini de corriger les devoirs ?  
- Seulement la moitié...

Le sourire d'Hermione s'estompa en voyant Rogue grimacer. Il se tenait le bras. Son devoir l'appelait, la jeune fille avait oublié ce détail. Avant de partir, il lui ordonna de tout ranger quand elle aurait fini.

Severus pénétra dans la demeure du Seigneur de Ténèbres en même temps que trois autres Mangemorts. Ils se réunissaient dans une grande salle avec pour unique mobilier un haut fauteuil dans lequel s'asseyait habituellement leur maître. Ce soir-là, une femme aux formes voluptueuses y était installée, faisant baver les disciples derrière leurs masques. Voldemort apparut, prit la main de Loeïza et l'embrassa. Puis, il désigna un de ses Mangemorts, le fit avancer, et arracha son masque d'un coup de baguette. C'était un jeune que Severus ne connaissait pas et dont le visage était livide.

- Tu vas dire devant tout le monde ce que tu as fait, morveux !

Le gamin ne répondit pas, terrorisé. Voldemort lança un puissant doloris et le Mangemort s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur.

- Et que ça te serve de leçon, on ne me contredit pas.

Une autre doloris frappa le jeune qui tentait de se relever. Les autres Mangemorts observaient la scène un sourire aux lèvres, bien contents de ne pas être à sa place.

- Vous allez prouver à cette charmante dame ici présente que vous n'êtes pas inutiles, reprit Voldemort en se détournant du garçon évanoui.

Il envoya quatre groupes en mission dans différents coins d'Angleterre, une seule consigne: aucun survivant. Severus se retrouva seul face à Voldemort et Loeïza.

- Eh bien Severus, quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ?  
- Rien de spécial, Maître, Dumbledore ne semble pas se soucier de nous pour l'instant.

Il sentit Voldemort rentrer dans son esprit, et, en occlumens accompli, Severus lui laissa voir quelques images d'Albus en train de manger des bonbons en souriant.

- Bien, bien, mais après cette nuit, ils vont sûrement se méfier. Et Potter ?  
- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il suivait des cours particulièrement intensifs, j'attends de voir ce que ça donne.

Le Seigneur parut satisfait, son visage monstrueux s'éclairait d'un sourire non moins effrayant. Il ne dévoilerait aucun de ses plans, mais tout serait prêt pour le jour J. Il se retourna vers Loeïza qui, durant tout l'échange, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, émerveillée par le talent du maître.

- Je dois encore travailler sur mes projets, Lucius doit me rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Que dirais-tu de passer le reste de la soirée avec ce cher Rogue ?

La jeune femme sourit légèrement et acquiesça. Severus se figea en entendant Voldemort l'appeler ainsi. Mauvais signe. Autre problème: Lucius. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Il était également étonné que la réunion ait été si courte: à peine vingt minutes. Il était trop tard pour un restaurant, il invita donc Loeïza à prendre un verre dans un bar branché de Londres. Elle se colla à lui pour transplaner, chose dont il avait horreur, et il put sentir son parfum fruité, mélangé à l'odeur de la cigarette. Il commanda deux cocktails et la rejoignit à une petite table, isolée du reste de la salle par un petit paravent recouvert d'une plante grimpante.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'emmènes assister à une de tes missions.

Severus faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. Assister à une de ses missions ? Pour ensuite rapporter à Voldemort qu'en réalité le Mangemort Rogue se contentait de faire apparaître la marque à l'endroit souhaité pour donner l'illusion du travail accompli ? Personne ne vérifiait s'il y avait vraiment des morts, préférant se référer aux gros titres des journaux, et Severus avait de très bonnes relations avec une employée de la Gazette.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Lucius ? Il semble bien proche du maître ces derniers temps.  
- Lucius est un hypocrite, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est juste bon à manipuler le ministère. Tu ne veux pas ? Je pensais qu'on était amis.  
- Bien, si le maître accepte de te laisser m'accompagner, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Rogue restait froid mais au fond de lui, il essayait de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Les yeux de Loeïza brillaient, le faisant frémir. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas la potiche qu'il croyait, elle semblait même dangereuse en cet instant.

- Il acceptera. Depuis que l'autre est revenue, là, sa Bella, comme il dit... Elle disait cela à voix basse, visiblement en colère. Je vais lui prouver que je sais faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts.  
- Bellatrix est revenue ?  
- Et quoi ? Elle t'intéresse, toi aussi ?  
- Non, non... Seulement, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle...  
- Et c'était très bien comme ça !

Elle vida son verre d'un trait, puis se leva en renversant sa chaise.

- On y va, je veux rentrer. Je te ferai signe pour la mission, à la prochaine réunion.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient transplané, et elle disparut aussitôt. Severus rentra au château, en pensant à cette soirée vraiment étrange. Il alla tout de suite faire son rapport au directeur, qui ne se montra guère surpris par tout cela.

- J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour envoyer les Aurors arrêter les Mangemorts... Voldemort ne veut pas qu'on l'oublie, évidemment... Et Lucius, tu me dis...

Il réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Remus fait ce qu'il peut pour entraîner Harry, déclara Dumbledore. Ce sera dur, mais il progresse vite. Plusieurs élèves se sont inscrits aux cours supplémentaires, c'est une bonne chose. Severus, je pense que tu devrais reprendre l'occlumencie avec Harry. Et peut-être même... Non, non, mauvaise idée...

Rogue maugréa, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce Potter, leur soi-disant sauveur qui était en fait bien incapable de faire autre chose que de transgresser le règlement de l'école et de flirter avec la petite Weasley. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il prit congé du directeur puis retourna à son bureau. Granger n'était plus là, heureusement, et il avisa une grosse pile de parchemins posés sur la table. Elle avait corrigé les devoirs de troisième année en plus de ce qu'il lui avait donné à faire. Il pesta contre cette miss je-sais-tout qui voulait toujours en faire plus que les autres. Il relut ses notes et sa mauvaise humeur s'amplifia lorsqu'il s'aperçut, une fois encore, qu'elle avait été juste dans ses barèmes. Severus tria les devoirs, prépara ses cours du lendemain, et déterminé à continuer ses recherches pour sa potion, passa dans ses appartements privés, où il possédait une bibliothèque bien remplie. Il avait fait une liste d'ingrédients et cochait au fur et à mesure ceux qui faisaient déborder la potion du chaudron. C'était toujours la même réaction, et la solution se trouvait là, bien sûr, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui venait.

Le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait en première page:_ La Marque des Ténèbres: des cadavres jonchaient les rues dans plusieurs villes d'Angleterre ! _Les élèves étaient horrifiés, Voldemort n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis l'année dernière et ils avaient un peu oublié que la guerre était toujours déclarée. Harry se sentait observé et détestait cela. Il représentait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de vaincre l'autre monstre: ce ne serait sûrement pas avec un stupide expelliarmus et quelques petites attaques apprises avec Remus qu'il pourrait battre un sorcier aussi puissant ! Ginny lui passa une main dans le dos en signe de réconfort et lui murmura d'une voix douce:

- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Harry, moi je serai à tes côtés, Dumbledore, les profs, les élèves, tous seront là pour te soutenir. Essaie de ne pas te pourrir la vie avec ça... On s'entraîne et on avisera le moment venu.  
- Je te reconnais bien là, sourit-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas tout seul, mais regarde-les, ils m'observent comme si, là tout de suite, j'allais me lever et aller mettre une raclée à Voldemort pour son mauvais comportement !

Sa remarque eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. A la table des Gryffondor, ceux qui avaient suivi l'échange sourirent, et l'ambiance se fut beaucoup moins dramatique. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier les horribles nouvelles du jour, mais la vie continuait. Hermione était songeuse, elle avait vu le professeur Rogue se faire appeler auprès de Voldemort, et était partie avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle se demandait s'il avait participé aux massacres de cette nuit. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, il était assis, devant sa tasse, le visage sombre. Pas plus sombre que d'habitude, se dit la jeune fille. Elle frémit à l'idée que Rogue puisse être un meurtrier, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son bureau trois soirs par semaine.

- Hermione ? Eh, Hermione ! A quoi tu penses ?  
- Tu manges pas à la table des Serdaigle, aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, Lucy n'était pas la femme de ma vie, finalement ! Ron s'esclaffa.  
- Dis-moi, ça n'a pas l'air de te démoraliser !  
- Il en faudrait plus pour ça ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est profiter de la vie.

La bonne humeur de son ami remonta le moral d'Harry. Il voulait également profiter de la vie. Les garçons se levèrent pour aller en cours, et Ginny retint Hermione par la manche avant qu'elle ne les suive.

- Attends Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air fatiguée, on ne se voit plus beaucoup, on ne peut même plus discuter...  
- Ne le prend pas mal, mais ma meilleure amie c'est toi, et pas Harry. Je l'adore, mais on peut pas vraiment avoir une conversation avec vous deux quand vous êtes ensemble ! avoua Hermione, franchement.  
- Je m'en rends compte... Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec lui... Je ferai des efforts, promis.

Hermione lui fit un sourire avant de filer au cours de métamorphose. Elle était plutôt contente de la réaction de son amie, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadée que la situation ne changerait pas beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, ils grandissaient, ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment des êtres asexuels.


	5. Remus

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice Nancy, et merci à vous de me lire :)**

**Chapitre 5 : Remus**

Depuis leur discussion, Ginny passait un peu plus de temps avec Hermione, et les garçons, de leur côté, en faisaient de même, se sentant coupables d'avoir délaissé leur amie en ce début d'année. Si au départ, Hermione avait été soulagée de leur changement d'attitude, elle eut bientôt envie d'hurler dès qu'elle se trouvait avec l'un d'entre eux. En effet, Ginny parlait uniquement d'Harry, ce dernier était plutôt silencieux et suivant les expressions de son visage, Hermione devinait s'il pensait à Ginny ou à la guerre, et Ron racontait ses tentatives de drague. Parvati et Lavande, rejointes par Padma et cinq ou six autres filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, harcelaient la préfète pour quelques photos du professeur Rogue, et Neville n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : botanique. Même entourée, la solitude d'Hermione lui pesait, elle se sentait à l'écart de toutes ces vies qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, n'osant s'immiscer au milieu des conversations lorsque tout le monde se retrouvait dans la Salle Commune. Une certaine complicité s'était formée dans le groupe qui participait aux cours supplémentaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils s'entraînaient tous ensemble alors qu'elle était obligée de passer ces soirées-là à corriger des parchemins aussi vides de sens que le cerveau des élèves qui avaient rédigé de telles énormités. Comme la majorité de sa classe suivait les entraînements intensifs, elle se retrouvait avec un niveau nettement inférieur en cours et cela la mettait dans une rage folle, elle qui avait toujours été première partout. Remus avait bien remarqué l'état de frustration de la jeune fille lorsque ses camarades lançaient quelques sorts de défense complexes, il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle avait horreur de se sentir inutile alors que la guerre était présente, ainsi que leur rappelaient régulièrement depuis trois semaines les gros titres des journaux sorciers. Elle n'était pas inutile, son aide était précieuse pour Severus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle ne le réalisait pas. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était son inaction par rapport à ses amis, qui revenaient en sueur de leurs entraînements de Défense. Hermione avait dit une fois à Remus, que ce n'était pas en corrigeant des devoirs qu'elle allait aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort.

Le professeur Lupin devait se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour récupérer sa potion Tue-Loup, condition indispensable au maintien de son emploi d'enseignant. Il sentait la pleine lune arriver, et redoutait ce moment plus que tout. La potion rendait sa transformation moins douloureuse, et il récupérait plus rapidement le lendemain, mais son instinct de loup-garou se faisait de plus en plus puissant et essayait de s'imposer à chaque fois. Il avait peur que la potion ne fasse plus effet une nuit.

- J'ai modifié quelques dosages, tu me diras si tu sens la différence. Ton corps commence à s'y habituer, il me devient difficile de faire mieux, marmonna Rogue.  
- Je te remercie, Severus, j'apprécie tes efforts.

Remus semblait tendu.

- J'ai pas dit que c'était impossible, il faut que j'y travaille c'est tout.  
- En parlant de travail, tu es satisfait de miss Granger ? Albus m'a raconté qu'elle te faisait gagner beaucoup de temps.

Severus grogna. Il admit du bout des lèvres qu'il pouvait se consacrer davantage à ses recherches, mais que la présence d'une Gryffondor dans son bureau l'agaçait.

- C'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas assister aux cours supplémentaires que je donne à Harry et aux autres. Elle reste la meilleure élève de Poudlard et pourrait être bien utile lors de l'affrontement final.  
- L'affrontement final... Fais attention à ce que tu dis, railla le professeur de potions. Je pense que l'affrontement en question n'aura rien de spectaculaire. Ce sera à pile ou face entre Voldemort et Potter.  
- Si tu le dis, c'est toi le Mangemort, pas moi !

Lupin regretta ses paroles immédiatement en voyant l'air sombre de Severus. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir été un jour assez idiot pour devenir un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Hum... Excuse-moi... Donc, pour miss Granger, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne, de temps en temps, tu pourrais la libérer plus tôt ou elle pourrait venir chez toi plus tard... Remus tentait de changer de sujet.  
- Demande à Dumbledore, c'est lui qui me l'a mise dans les pattes.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sortit des cachots, la fiole de Tue-Loup à la main.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un léger sourire et l'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. Il écouta attentivement les explications de Remus sur l'importance d'entraîner Hermione, en tant qu'amie proche d'Harry.

- Je ne peux que refuser, Remus, déclara Albus. Severus a besoin de temps pour ses missions, je ne peux pas lui enlever ce que je lui ai imposé en début d'année.  
- Mais Hermione est la plus douée et…  
- Savez-vous ce que le professeur Rogue fait pour l'Ordre ?  
- Je me souviens des réunions de cet été quand il devait rencontrer la fille, là...  
- En plus de son rôle d'espion, Severus a commencé à préparer une nouvelle potion, qui ne fonctionne pas pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi il a besoin de travailler dessus. Remus, je ne peux pas vous donner plus de détails sans son accord, mais vous devez comprendre qu'avec cette potion nous aurons un net avantage dans cette guerre.  
- Je comprends bien l'enjeu, Albus...  
- Si vos élèves sont d'accord, vous pourriez peut-être leur donner un peu de votre temps le week-end, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Le directeur parlait d'une voix douce mais ferme, qui ne sollicitait pas de réponse de la part du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci prit congé de son supérieur, puis regagna son propre bureau, réfléchissant à la proposition d'Albus. Entraîner les élèves certains week-ends, pourquoi pas. Sa décision était prise, il convoqua les étudiants concernés un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Hermione souriait toute seule en marchant vers la tour Gryffondor, ravie de la proposition de Remus, soulagée de pouvoir rattraper son retard sur les autres et surtout, heureuse de pouvoir se sentir utile le moment venu. Elle venait d'emprunter plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque sur les sorts complexes et anciens, dans l'espoir d'être capable un jour de les maîtriser tous parfaitement. Elle avait hâte de s'y mettre, juste après sa ronde et ses devoirs.

Harry, de son côté, se réjouissait beaucoup moins de cette nouvelle. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne le lâcherait jamais, qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à un peu de temps libre tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué Voldemort. Il aimait les cours du soir, en semaine, mais le week-end, juste quand il pouvait être seul avec Ginny... Le jeune homme en voulait à Remus de lui imposer cela sans lui avoir demandé son avis, et il en voulait à Hermione d'être aussi joyeuse d'avoir toujours plus de cours. Et pour finir, il s'en voulait d'en vouloir toujours aux autres, qui au fond n'avaient que de bonnes intentions. Il se sentait faible, lassé et ne désirait qu'une chose, à savoir s'enfuir loin de ces fous avec Ginny et son balai pour seuls compagnons.

La pleine lune fut particulièrement douloureuse pour Lupin, l'efficacité de la potion Tue-Loup diminuait, et cette nuit-là plus que les autres. Il avait souffert de la transformation et des instincts meurtriers du loup-garou. Il était dans un état si effroyable qu'il dût annuler ses cours du lundi pour avoir le temps de se rétablir complètement. Les élèves étaient au courant de sa condition mais les rumeurs et les craintes à son sujet avaient entièrement disparues, excepté dans les rangs des Serpentard, qui continuaient à le considérer comme un monstre. Severus lui préparait également une potion post pleine lune qui faisait ses preuves, il n'avait plus besoin de consulter Mme Pomfresh et pouvait s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour récupérer tranquillement. Après le dîner, il se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue afin de lui faire son compte-rendu, comme il disait, sur les petits changements apportés à sa potion. La situation était simple: il n'avait senti aucune différence, aucune amélioration, rien. Voilà qui ne manquerait de faire enrager Severus.

- Hermione, encore au travail à ce que je vois !  
- Pas le choix, chuchota la jeune fille en louchant du côté du laboratoire du professeur de potions. Comment vas-tu ? On a pensé à toi ce week-end, tu sais...  
- Je vais mieux merci... Severus est là ? Je dois lui parler.

Elle lui indiqua la porte du labo, puis retourna à ses copies, pressée d'en finir avec ces satanées corrections. Remus toqua doucement et Rogue apparut, rouge et essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il, avant de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ah. Entre, mais fais attention, ne touche à rien.

La pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Trois chaudrons fumants se trouvaient sur la grande table au milieu des ustensiles éparpillés un peu partout, des bocaux étaient ouverts, certains renversés, et des ingrédients recouvraient la paillasse de gauche. Remus haussa les sourcils en découvrant ce désordre inhabituel chez Severus le maniaque. Le professeur de potions vit la mine étonnée de Lupin et expliqua qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger depuis un moment et qu'il était hors de question que les elfes de maison viennent fouiner dans son laboratoire.

- Je suis pas venu te donner des leçons sur la meilleure manière de faire le ménage, Severus, ironisa le loup-garou.

Rogue ne releva pas la pique de son collègue.

- Je me doute que tu viens me parler de la potion Tue-Loup... Alors ?  
- Alors rien... Rien du tout. J'étais encore plus mal que les autres fois. J'ai vraiment peur que ça redevienne aussi invivable qu'avant, soupira Remus, avant de sortir.

Severus lui assura qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en contemplant le bazar ambiant. Merlin, son projet anti-doloris l'obsédait tellement qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien ! En quelques coups de baguette, la pièce fut impeccablement rangée, les ingrédients triés et les ustensiles alignés par ordre décroissant de taille. Il laissa ses chaudrons mijoter, il reviendrait un peu plus tard ajouter les poils de dahu qu'il avait achetés le week-end précédent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il vit que Granger était toujours penchée sur les parchemins des Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau pour se mettre au travail à son tour.

Hermione commençait à en avoir assez de lire des devoirs aussi mal rédigés, et ses commentaires sur les copies se faisaient de plus en plus acerbes. Elle reposa sa plume et massa sa main ankylosée à force d'avoir écrit à toute vitesse. Elle se tourna pour observer le professeur Rogue, occupé lui aussi à corriger des parchemins. Il se tenait légèrement voûté, ses cheveux attachés dégageaient son visage et la jeune fille pouvait voir son profil, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, l'air concentré...

- Vous voulez ma photo ?

Hermione repensa alors à l'appareil que lui avait donné Parvati et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voyant la tête de son professeur, elle rougit et s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Pardon. J'ai fini.  
- Je vérifierai plus tard. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, soulagée d'en avoir fini pour le moment.

- Miss Granger !

Elle se retourna, intriguée.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de vous libérer du temps pour qu'il puisse vous entraîner un peu, aux mêmes titres que les autres... Vous en a-t-il parlé ?  
- Oui, professeur. Il a déplacé les cours supplémentaires le samedi matin, pour que je puisse y assister. On commence ce week-end d'ailleurs.  
- Bien. Au revoir, Miss.

Severus était un peu surpris que la Gryffondor n'ait pas à abandonner son travail de correction, puis secoua la tête. Albus, bien sûr. C'était toujours Albus qui décidait à la place de tout le monde de toute façon.

Hermione avait passé la semaine à potasser ses livres de Défense, trois qu'elles avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque et deux qu'elle avait eus à son anniversaire, de la part de ses parents, qui n'avaient fait que suivre sa liste puisqu'ils ne savaient jamais quoi lui offrir, ne connaissant rien du monde dans lequel évoluait leur fille. Elle commençait à se remotiver, bien décidée à prouver à Remus qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps à l'entraîner. Depuis qu'elle faisait ses rondes du soir seule, elle était tranquille et pouvait se répéter tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée sans déranger qui que ce soit. De temps en temps elle surprenait un ou deux élèves dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, mais elle se contentait de leur retirer quelques points et continuait son chemin et ses récitations à voix basse. C'était un excellent moyen pour tout retenir et cela lui faisait gagner du temps.

Le samedi matin, tout un groupe de Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, la plupart mal réveillés sauf une certaine miss Granger qui ne tenait plus en place. Quelques Serdaigle arrivèrent peu après eux, et le professeur Lupin commença par résumer à Hermione ce que ses camarades avaient déjà appris lors des cours supplémentaires depuis un mois. La jeune fille acquiesçait, essayant de tout retenir au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait. Harry s'était installé sur une chaise en attendant et commençait à s'endormir lorsque Remus agita sa baguette et lança un informulé pour le réveiller. Un Protego marmonné rapidement impressionna Lupin, qui félicita le jeune homme pour sa réactivité. Ils se mirent au travail, le professeur lançait des sorts et les élèves devaient les éviter, contre-attaquer ou le désarmer par tous les moyens possibles. Harry se montra très doué et envoya Remus au tapis plusieurs fois. Après un début de cours difficile, Hermione réussit à éviter trois sorts qui lui étaient inconnus et à récupérer la baguette du loup-garou sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle épata tout le monde en rattrapant en deux heures ce qu'ils avaient appris en un mois. Le professeur Lupin se réjouissait de compter une excellente élève de plus à ses cours, il ne perdrait sûrement pas son temps à tous les entraîner.

Ce midi-là, à la table des professeurs, Remus vanta les qualités des Gryffondor à une Minerva toute fière d'entendre cela, tandis que Severus grommelait que si les Serpentard pouvaient accéder à de tels cours particuliers, ils seraient bien meilleurs que les autres.

- Mais mes cours sont ouverts à tous, seulement va trouver un Serpentard qui accepterait d'y assister et on en reparle ! répliqua Lupin.  
- Messieurs, allons, il y a assez de rivalités entre les élèves, nous n'allons pas en rajouter entre les professeurs, les réprimanda McGonagall avec ironie.  
- Bien sûr, professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus et moi sommes amis maintenant.  
- N'exagérons rien, tu veux, grogna Rogue en se retournant vers son assiette.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Remus, j'ai un groupe vraiment très doué, avec Harry et maintenant Hermione, c'est assez impressionnant, je peux vous le dire ! Même Neville Londubat m'étonne, il sait être concentré et lance parfaitement des sorts complexes.  
- Monsieur Londubat semble s'être épanoui cette année, intervint le professeur Chourave, il excelle en botanique et paraît réellement passionné.

Ses collègues approuvèrent. Apparemment, Neville faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir cette année, et cela marchait.

- C'est parce qu'il est moins stressé par Severus ! se moqua Lupin.

Les professeurs réprimèrent un rire, ne voulant pas fâcher le redoutable maître des potions. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Remus mais ne répondit rien, il savait qu'il avait sûrement raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Côté Gryffondor, la bonne humeur était de mise pendant le repas. Hermione se sentait moins à l'écart de ses camarades et son moral était remonté en flèche. Elle qui avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer avait craint que ce phénomène ne se répète cette année. Finalement tout allait bien, elle avait fait ses preuves, elle n'était pas à la traîne et se sentait rassurée.

- Hermione, la meilleure élève de Poudlard est de retour ! clama Dean Thomas en levant son verre de jus de citrouille.  
- Tu nous manquais, très chère, rajouta Seamus Finnigan.

La jeune fille rougit et les remercia.

- Vous êtes tous très forts, je me devais d'être à la hauteur, dit-elle doucement.  
- Oh oui, flatte-nous ! plaisanta Ron.

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent et les étudiants finirent de manger avant de filer vers le terrain de Quidditch pour les uns, ou vers leur Salle Commune pour d'autres. Bien sûr, Harry, Ginny et Ron faisaient partie du premier groupe, et Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus entourée de Parvati et Lavande qui lui réclamaient encore une fois des informations sur le professeur de potions.

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui, les filles...  
- Tu rigoles ? Tu passes du temps avec lui et tu n'as rien à nous raconter ? Tu entends Lavande ? s'exclama Parvati.  
- Mademoiselle préfère tout garder pour elle ! ajouta son amie.  
- Mais je vous assure, je reste seule, plongée dans mon travail et il s'éclipse pour faire je ne sais quoi dans une pièce à côté.  
- Ah ! Tu vois, ça c'est une information ! Et les photos, tu as réussi à en prendre ?  
- Puisque je te dis qu'il ne reste pas avec moi ! A moins que tu ne trouves un appareil photo qui transperce les murs, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire, ironisa Hermione, espérant en finir avec cette conversation.

Malheureusement, le visage de Lavande s'éclaira et elle promit d'essayer de trouver un tel objet. Les deux fondatrices du Fan Club Officiel de Rogue quittèrent leur Salle Commune pour rejoindre les autres membres du groupe pour leur réunion hebdomadaire. Hermione soupira et s'installa à une des tables pour faire ses devoirs. Neville, qui avait suivi la conversation, s'approcha :

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise.  
- Avec plaisir ! Tu n'as pas à demander tu sais, précisa la jeune fille.  
- Tu nous as bien épatés ce matin, tu es vraiment la meilleure dans toutes les matières, la complimenta le garçon en s'asseyant et en sortant des livres de son sac.

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Il fit de même, et les deux Gryffondor travaillèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures dans un silence agréable.

Lors des rondes du samedi soir, il n'était pas rare que la préfète croise des élèves dans les couloirs, et elle avait parfois du mal à avoir l'autorité suffisante pour les punir. Justin et Padma faisait leur ronde tous les deux un peu plus tard qu'elle, et Malefoy avait décidé de ne pas avoir d'obligation le week-end. Elle arpentait donc les couloirs du deuxième étage, vigilante, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une demi-heure, lança-t-elle à la personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre.  
- Pas pour les préfets, Granger ! répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Mais le week-end tu n'es pas préfet, ce n'est pas ce que tu as décidé, Malefoy ? rétorqua Hermione.

Drago s'avança vers elle, l'air menaçant, suivi de près par Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh Pansy ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, le couple phare des Serpentard. Retournez dans vos dortoirs...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire sinon, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le blond était à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant, et la Gryffondor pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle entendit Pansy ricaner. Soudain, les deux Serpentard se retrouvèrent plaqués contre le mur, sans pouvoir faire un geste.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, dit Hermione en tournant les talons.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux deux étudiants qui la sommaient de les décoller du mur. Elle était elle-même étonnée d'avoir lancé ce sort-là sans réfléchir. De toute façon, il ne faisait plus effet au bout de deux heures, elle aurait le temps de finir sa ronde et à l'avenir, les Serpentard hésiteront peut-être avant de la rabaisser ainsi.

Remus avait passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Tonks à discuter autour d'un verre. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme et tâchait de le lui montrer. Elle riait à ses blagues, le taquinait sans cesse et était très cultivée. Hélas pour les deux tourtereaux, leur tête-à-tête avait été interrompu, l'Auror ayant dû partir en vitesse pour rejoindre un des quartiers au nord de Londres, où des Mangemorts avaient été signalés. Les petites attaques se multipliaient, côté moldu mais aussi chez les sorciers depuis quelques semaines.  
Le professeur, un peu déçu de ce rendez-vous inachevé, marchait donc en direction de son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des appels à l'aide. Il s'approcha et découvrit Malefoy et Parkinson comme scotchés au mur.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Remus en se plantant devant eux.  
- Détachez-nous ! vociféra Drago, rouge de colère.

Les deux élèves s'effondrèrent au sol d'un coup de baguette.

- Dites-moi tout, maintenant, ordonna Lupin en essayant de les aider à se relever.  
- Ne me touchez pas ! glapit Pansy, hystérique. Allez vous en prendre à Granger plutôt !

Les Serpentard s'éloignèrent tant bien que mal, furieux de s'être fait avoir par une demi-sorcière. Remus, quant à lui, restait interdit face aux révélations de la fille. Hermione les aurait donc collés au mur. Intéressant. Elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait, le professeur n'en doutait pas, mais il allait tout de même devoir en parler avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre aux étudiants de Poudlard pour s'entraîner sur de nouveaux sorts. Il en avait vu, des sorciers puissants, mais là, il devait admettre qu'il était vraiment impressionné. Il sentait que la Gryffondor reprenait confiance en elle, après un début d'année plutôt déprimant.


	6. Halloween

**Merci à ma correctrice Nancy pour son super travail, et merci pour les reviews ! Altaïr de l'aigle (joli pseudo !), Eileen19 (j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, du coup) et Dame Demeter (merci d'être là à chaque fois) ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs alertes (je prends ça comme un compliment, après tout :) ) et aussi aux gens qui lisent en silence. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s... **

**Chapitre six : Halloween**

Severus était satisfait, les poils de dahu qu'il avait ajoutés quelques jours auparavant n'avaient pas fait déborder la potion du chaudron, seulement la couleur avait changé en un joli vert sapin. Cet ingrédient-là nécessitait de laisser mijoter le mélange environ une semaine, il pourrait donc la tester le soir même. En attendant, il devait rejoindre Potter pour reprendre les leçons d'occlumencie, ordre de Dumbledore.

- Faites-vous toujours des cauchemars, Potter ?  
- Pas depuis quelques mois, professeur.

Harry angoissait de se retrouver face au directeur des Serpentard, il avait encore en mémoire ses douloureuses expériences d'occlumencie avec lui. Il ne le sentit pas tout de suite entrer dans son esprit, mais soudain, il revit Sirius tomber derrière le voile et se sentit tomber à son tour. Sa chute fut amortie par un matelas posé au sol. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Rogue, qui l'observait froidement. Il soupira et se concentra tandis que le professeur murmurait un legilimens en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Encore une fois, Harry fut confronté à la mort de son parrain, il le regardait passer derrière le voile, impuissant. Il sentit le matelas sous son corps, et se releva difficilement avec un air de défi, prêt à se protéger d'une nouvelle intrusion dans ses souvenirs.  
Severus se doutait bien, avant de commencer cette séance avec Potter, qu'il allait voir la mort de Black, mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il s'apprêtait à revoir cette scène en boucle, comme un disque rayé. Le Gryffondor semblait vraiment hanté par le décès de cette pourriture, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever du matelas à chaque fois.

- Faites des efforts ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué de bloquer son esprit ! Essayez au moins de m'envoyer une autre image que celle de Black.

Harry se concentra. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Ginny et lui.

- Potter ! Je ne veux pas voir ça, siffla Rogue, rouge de colère.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire moqueur, fier de son coup. Il était épuisé d'avoir dû revoir ce qui le hantait depuis des mois, et pire, d'avoir montré cette faiblesse à la chauve-souris. La mort de Sirius l'avait profondément choqué, à peine avait-il retrouvé un semblant de famille qu'il avait tout perdu de nouveau. Severus essaya encore plusieurs legilimens sur Potter, qui réussissait désormais à bloquer son esprit grâce à la petite Weasley. Avec soulagement, le jeune homme entendit Rogue mettre fin à la leçon d'occlumencie, et sans demander son reste, il fila hors des cachots.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Ginny, la seule qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort depuis quelques mois déjà. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Ron et Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas leur imposer la pression que lui-même devait supporter, ses amis avaient déjà fait énormément pour lui, il était temps de les laisser être des adolescents normaux, ce que lui ne serait jamais. Il craignait que tout retombe sur Ginny, il lui disait absolument tout, et s'en voulait aussitôt après : sa petite amie ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et surtout, jamais elle n'aurait à se mettre en danger pour lui. Dans le cas contraire... Harry frissonna à cette idée. Non, il ne voulait pas y songer, pas maintenant. Il essaya de faire bonne figure en entrant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et sa belle rousse se jeta à son cou.

- Alors ? Il a été horrible ?  
- Bizarrement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, murmura Harry, tout en se gardant bien de préciser de quelle manière il réussissait à bloquer l'accès aux mauvais souvenirs.

Ginny sourit doucement dans son cou, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait comme cela, blottie tout contre lui, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Rien d'autre n'existait, et elle savait que leur histoire était bien plus qu'une simple amourette d'adolescents.

- Eh, les amoureux, on vous dérange peut-être ? lança Dean.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à ses camarades et tira Ginny par la main hors de la Salle des Gryffondor, en direction de la salle sur demande. Un peu d'intimité ne leur ferait pas de mal, c'était parfois difficile d'accepter la vie en communauté.

- Ils me fatiguent, ces deux-là, à rester toujours collés... soupira Seamus. Vraiment, Ron, je sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter ! Pire, je pourrais pas voir ma sœur se faire peloter par un garçon... Aaah la vision...

Seamus, Ron et Neville furent pris d'un gros fou rire en voyant grimacer leur copain.

- Non, on se voit moins depuis la rentrée, ils font leur vie, je fais la mienne, reprit Ron, après s'être calmé. Hermione aussi, de son côté. Je pense qu'après la mort de son parrain, Harry a besoin de se changer les idées. Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs... C'était vraiment horrible, si vous saviez les gars... Enfin ! Heureusement que les filles sont là pour nous remonter le moral, hein !

En voyant ses amis s'esclaffer de plus belle, Hermione, qui était installée à une table un peu plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en secouant la tête. Elle se remit au travail, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le boucan que faisaient ses camarades. Elle voulait absolument finir tous ses devoirs avant le week-end, puisque les préfets étaient réquisitionnés pour assurer l'ordre pendant la fête d'Halloween.

***

En plein milieu du dîner, une minuscule chouette blanche vint se poser devant l'assiette de Severus, un morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte. Le professeur reconnut aussitôt la fine écriture.

Severus, on se retrouve chez toi demain soir. On sort où tu veux. Ne viens pas en tant que Mangemort. Loeïza

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par le ton de ce message, car Loeïza avait souvent tendance à ordonner leurs rendez-vous, au lieu de les lui proposer. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'évoque pas les missions, a priori c'était seulement une sortie comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis l'été. Par la même occasion, il échapperait au festin d'Halloween.

- Albus, je ne serai pas des vôtres demain soir.

Le directeur parut s'amuser de la bonne humeur soudaine du maître des potions. Évidemment, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas protester, l'idée de fréquenter la maîtresse de Voldemort venait de lui. Il prit toutefois un air désolé en s'adressant à son espion :

- Vous nous manquerez, je sais à quel point vous appréciez les fêtes de l'école !

Severus se renfrogna face aux visages goguenards de ses collègues qui avaient reporté leur attention sur lui.

- La belle vie d'espion, sortir avec une jolie femme, sourit Lupin.

Rogue se leva brusquement, les moqueries de Remus lui rappelaient une bien mauvaise période de sa vie. Il sortit dans un bruissement de cape et se rendit dans son laboratoire, le seul endroit où il pouvait se détendre. Il remua longuement sa potion, ravi de constater qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réactions indésirables. Il était tout proche de son but, il le savait. Il saisit une petite fiole et y versa une louche de la mixture verte. Il entendit la porte de son bureau claquer. C'était sûrement Granger, il l'avait autorisée à entrer sans frapper uniquement lorsqu'elle venait pour corriger les devoirs. Elle était discrète, elle faisait juste un peu de bruit en entrant pour signaler sa présence, mais excepté cela, il pouvait apprécier son silence. Severus s'agaçait parfois de cette image de petite fille parfaite qui ne la quittait jamais, mais dans l'ensemble, il se disait qu'il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Comme par exemple ces affreuses gamines qui le suivaient en gloussant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour leur enlever des points. Il s'y attendait, mais quand même, il ne s'appelait pas Gilderoy ! Il n'allait pas être un homme à minettes ! Déjà que devoir supporter une femme trois ou quatre soirs par mois lui pesait alors des étudiantes... Très peu pour lui. Ah, sa potion. Voilà qui était bien plus intéressant. Son dernier problème, comment la tester efficacement. Il ne voulait pas attendre d'être devant Voldemort pour voir s'il résistait aux doloris. Il cogita pendant de longues minutes. Remus ? Il préférait ne pas donner cette occasion à ce loup-garou de malheur. Dumbledore ? Bonne idée, mais le directeur le ferait entre deux tisanes et un paquet de gâteaux, et l'effet de la potion aurait le temps de se dissiper. Loeïza ? Haha, il avait décidément beaucoup d'humour. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait une personne sous la main. Dans son bureau. Il avala l'anti-doloris et quitta son laboratoire.

- Miss Granger !

La Gryffondor sursauta. Le professeur Rogue la regardait d'un air étrange, elle s'attendait au pire.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes la meilleure élève de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh... Peut-être...

Il eut un petit sourire ironique. Cette fausse modestie l'exaspérait.

- Lancez-moi un doloris.  
- Hein ?  
- Lancez-moi un doloris, répéta Rogue fermement.  
- Un doloris ?  
- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, peut-être ?

Hermione prit mal la remarque, et rétorqua sèchement :

- Je sais ce que c'est. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que moi, je vous lance un doloris.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre pour le faire. Lancez-moi un doloris. Et mettez-y du cœur, le sort ne fonctionne que si l'on veut faire du mal à l'adversaire. Oh, mais vous le saviez déjà, sans doute ?

Elle le fixa avec colère. Exactement ce que Severus recherchait.

- Je vais avoir des problèmes si je vous fais mal.

Rogue ne put retenir un sourire qui étonna Hermione. Severus s'aperçut du trouble de la jeune fille, mais mit cela sur le compte du choc de sa précédente proposition.

- Allons, miss Granger, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais enfreint le règlement, je ne vous croirai pas ! Puisque c'est moi qui vous le demande.  
- C'est un impardonnable !  
- Miss-Je-Sais-tout ne saurait donc pas lancer ce sort ?  
- Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.  
- Vous n'en aurez pas. Ou bien si, vous en aurez si vous ne m'obéissez pas.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Devant l'insistance de son professeur, elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui en tenant sa baguette.

- Endoloris ! chuchota Hermione en direction de Rogue.

Le sort vint frapper l'homme, mais n'eut aucun effet sur celui-ci. Severus fronça les sourcils, la potion n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il en était sûr. Granger n'avait pas mis assez d'énergie.

- De la volonté, miss. Vous êtes aussi incapable que votre ami Potter à ce que je vois ! Recommencez.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et articula clairement, tout en soutenant son regard noir :

- Endoloris !

Severus ressentit un picotement, comme une légère décharge électrique. Le sort que son étudiante venait de lui lancer semblait correct. Ni faible, ni puissant, juste ce dont une élève de sixième année pouvait être capable. Il décida de repousser les limites de la jeune fille.

- Soixante points en moins pour Gryffondor si vous ne faites pas mieux que cela.

Hermione, interloquée, semblait le sonder pour deviner s'il plaisantait ou non. "C'est Rogue, il n'a pas d'humour, il va vraiment te retirer des points, ou pire" se dit-elle. C'était un ancien Mangemort, il était capable de lui infliger bien pire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait se venger pour tout ce qu'il avait pu détruire dans son passé avec Voldemort, elle pensa à toutes ces vies gâchées, elle s'imaginait le torturer, et elle alla même jusqu'à se visualiser elle-même en train d'achever le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un long hurlement. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut le professeur Rogue affalé au sol, en proie à de violentes secousses. Il se tenait les côtes et des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de sa bouche tordue par la douleur.

- Professeur ! Oh Merlin, Professeur !

Affolée, la Gryffondor s'agenouilla auprès de Rogue pour tenter de lui venir en aide. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du professeur, qui semblait toujours souffrir, recroquevillé sur le tapis du bureau. Elle la retira presque aussitôt en voyant la tête qu'il tirait. Au bout de dix minutes qui parurent interminables à Hermione, il se releva lentement et s'affala sur un fauteuil en grimaçant.

- Je... Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Severus la regarda longuement sans dire un mot. Il était doublement énervé : premièrement sa potion était encore un échec, et deuxièmement, une élève lui avait mis une sacrée dérouillée. Une élève. Bon, il l'avait un peu cherché, mais sa fierté en prenait un coup. Merde, elle était très forte lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! Il l'avait vue fermer les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroulait sous le choc. Elle n'était pas ordinaire, cette fille. Et cette drôle de sensation lorsqu'elle l'avait touché... Ce simple contact lui avait procuré instantanément un certain bien-être, comme si la main de la Gryffondor était une bouillotte. Il frémit en se remémorant la scène.

Le silence du professeur mettait Hermione mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il prit la parole:

- Êtes-vous seulement consciente de ce que vous venez de faire, miss ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez lancé un puissant doloris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été jaloux. Un informulé, qui plus est.

Rogue toussa et sentit ses côtes lui faire mal de nouveau.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas voulu... Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas lancé de sort, j'y ai seulement pensé...

Severus était de plus en plus surpris. Elle y avait pensé ? Non, sérieusement, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard lançait des sorts par la pensée ? Si elle n'avait pas semblé si inquiète, il aurait probablement cru qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Je suis désolée professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je sais, je vous l'avais demandé mais je ne pensais pas que vous y mettriez autant d'enthousiasme, grogna Rogue.  
- Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh.  
- Surtout pas ! Déguerpissez maintenant ! Vous viendrez demain à 18h pour les corrections que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de finir.  
- C'est le bal, demain soir, les préfets sont...  
- Je me fiche des préfets, dit Severus.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il la saisit par le bras :

- Et je vous déconseille de parler de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Hermione hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Elle ne savait pas si elle venait de rêver ou si tout cela était réel. Elle avait lancé un impardonnable à un enseignant. À trois reprises. Merlin, cette situation était vraiment trop étrange ! En remontant vers la tour des Gryffondor, elle croisa Justin et Padma en pleine conversation. Les deux préfets attendaient que tous les étudiants aient regagné leurs quartiers respectifs avant de commencer leur ronde.

- Salut Hermione ! lança Justin. Prête pour demain ? Il paraît que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait un don aux élèves de Poudlard pour la fête, on va avoir du boulot...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance et poursuivit son chemin en leur adressant un dernier sourire. Elle était épuisée, totalement vidée par cette soirée. Elle s'endormit rapidement et ses rêves furent hantés par un homme sombre. Hermione, dans son inconscient, sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla d'humeur exécrable, pour changer. Il était courbaturé des expériences de la veille et eut du mal à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait décidé de passer la journée dans son laboratoire, hors de question pour lui de sortir; Halloween était bien la pire fête qui puisse exister, avec la Saint-Valentin. Et Noël. Et peut-être même la fête de fin d'année. Les étudiants allaient encore rivaliser de costumes ridicules et autres blagues potaches.  
Une journée entière consacrée à sa potion, voilà ce qui le réjouissait, bien que l'échec fut cuisant, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, que les poils de dahu apporteraient seulement de la stabilité à la mixture, mais il manquait encore un élément. Il avait ressenti faiblement le deuxième doloris, celui que pouvait lancer n'importe quel sorcier moyen. Mais il avait carrément souffert sous le dernier que Granger avait lancé, et ce sort puissant se rapprochait beaucoup plus de ce dont le Lord Noir était capable. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait encore améliorer les effets de la potion, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour pouvoir se présenter sans risque à une réunion de Mangemorts.

Ce samedi d'Halloween fut mouvementé, les élèves s'étaient tous déguisés avec plus ou moins d'imagination et il était difficile pour les préfets de reconnaître la personne qu'ils réprimandaient. Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley faisaient un carton auprès de tout le monde, et on ne comptait plus le nombre d'escaliers transformés en toboggans ou les armures recyclées en vélo. Dans l'après-midi, ce fut le festival des étudiants qui changeaient de couleurs grâce au Weasley Candy, un bonbon qui rendait bleu, rouge, vert ou jaune. Le directeur s'amusa beaucoup de ce nouveau produit et se promit de l'essayer plus tard, en cachette - cela aurait été bête qu'il se discrédite totalement auprès des élèves ou de ses collègues !

Pendant que tous ses camarades se préparaient pour le bal, Hermione dut se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle craignait de le revoir et qu'il lui fasse payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle entra sans frapper et claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence, comme à son habitude. La porte du laboratoire était ouverte, il n'était donc pas en train de travailler. Elle vit la pile de parchemins qui l'attendait sur le bureau et se mit aussitôt au travail, plus vite elle aurait fini, et plus vite elle pourrait rejoindre ses amis. Au fond du bureau, le tableau qui représentait un chaudron bouillonnant pivota et Severus sortit de ses appartements en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux. Il sursauta en apercevant la jeune fille, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir ce soir-là. Il ne portait pas son habit noir usuel, mais était habillé pour son rendez-vous avec Loeïza. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, rien d'extrêmement élégant - il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus - mais l'ensemble était de très bon goût, il était bien obligé de l'admettre.

Hermione releva la tête en entendant un bruit de pas, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. L'austère maître des potions n'avait non seulement plus rien d'austère, mais il n'avait même plus l'air d'un professeur. Il paraissait dix ans de moins vêtu ainsi, avec ce pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté et cette chemise qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée au niveau du col. Elle était à la fois perplexe et admirative. Elle commença à comprendre ce que les filles lui trouvaient et ce qui déclenchait chez elles des gloussements incontrôlables dès que Rogue était dans les parages. Elle n'osa penser à leur réaction si jamais elles le voyaient habillé de cette manière.  
Severus ne fut pas agacé pendant qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas, puis s'énerva contre lui-même de ne pas être agacé qu'elle le regarde avec insistance. D'un geste autoritaire, il lui ordonna de retourner à ses corrections, puis il enfila sa longue cape et sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées. Il ne croisa personne en quittant le château, ils avaient tous rejoint leurs quartiers avant la fête. Hors des limites de Poudlard, il put transplaner directement à son petit appartement londonien où Loeïza le retrouverait un peu plus tard.

Harry faisait un magnifique vampire et se plaisait à embrasser le cou de Ginny pour la faire rire. Ron, quant à lui, avait choisi de s'habiller en musicien, car il avait lu dans un magazine moldu que son père possédait, que les filles aimaient les rockeurs. Pour l'instant, son costume ne leur faisait aucun effet, mais peut-être que cela marcherait sur une Poufsouffle. Dean et Seamus s'étaient déguisés en filles et les imitaient parfaitement. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se déguiser, elle enfila une petite robe noire et s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la Grande Salle où les préfets finissaient de préparer les tables. Dans un couloir, un tableau se décrocha et lui tomba dessus. Confuse, elle le releva et s'excusa pour cet incident. La princesse du tableau fit une petite moue et détourna le regard de cette maladroite qui l'avait bousculée. La Gryffondor remit le cadre au mur et s'éloignait lorsqu'un autre tableau lui atterrit dessus. Ce manège continua avec toutes les peintures du couloir quand, arrivant à un escalier, elle entendit un petit ricanement :

- Eh, Granger, t'as pas fini d'abimer les belles œuvres de Poudlard ?

Pansy se tenait en face d'elle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, lança un dernier sort avant de s'enfuir de l'autre côté tandis qu'Hermione recevait un bougeoir sur la tête. Elle était fatiguée et n'eut pas la force de courir après Parkinson, elle se contenta de descendre en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le décor était superbe, les citrouilles suspendues, les chauves-souris virevoltant au plafond, les immenses saladiers de bonbons et les bougies orange, tout était réussi. Les préfets étaient ravis du résultat, sauf Drago qui ne voulait surtout pas se mêler à eux. Pour lui, tout cela manquait de vert, mais comme le vieux barbu veillait au grain, il ne put rajouter sa touche personnelle.  
La soirée se déroula sans encombre, les quatre tables étaient animées, tous riaient, plaisantaient, testaient les nouveautés Weasley avec succès. Après le festin, la Salle se transforma en piste de danse, et des couples se formèrent au son d'une musique que le professeur Rogue aurait sûrement qualifiée de vacarme. Hermione accepta l'invitation de Neville, puis dansa un moment avec Dean, tout en observant Ron essayer de persuader des filles de Serdaigle de lui offrir au moins une danse. Un peu plus tard, elle vit qu'une jeune Poufsouffle avait enfin cédé et se jura de taquiner gentiment son ami à ce sujet. Elle allait quitter la fête quand elle sentit un liquide glacé se déverser sur sa robe.

- Oh, pardon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Malefoy, son verre vide à la main, se moquait d'elle, entouré de ses éternels acolytes. Ils riaient tous grassement en reluquant la robe trempée de la préfète. Cette dernière était prête à sortir sa baguette pour leur donner une bonne leçon mais le professeur McGonagall intervint.

- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Et une semaine de retenue avec monsieur Rusard pour vous, monsieur Malefoy. Les insultes, et celle-ci en particulier, sont bannies à l'école.

La bande du blond s'éloigna sous l'œil sévère de Minerva. Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête puis sécha sa robe d'un coup de baguette. Dans le hall, une citrouille faillit vomir ses pépins sur la jeune fille.

- Peeves ! hurla-t-elle.

Le concerné se sauva dans une joie non dissimulée. En arrivant dans son dortoir, après s'être débarrassée de sa robe, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit et, comme la nuit précédente, s'endormit aussitôt, exténuée.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, dans un petit restaurant chic, Severus dînait en compagnie d'une Loeïza de meilleure humeur que la fois précédente, mais toujours aussi révoltée contre Bellatrix.

- Elle est toujours fourrée au château, elle minaude, elle ricane à la moindre plaisanterie de Tom ou de Lucius ! J'ai envie de la gifler dès que je la vois ! Ils sont là tous les trois, et puis moi je ne sers à rien ! Enfin, je vais leur montrer que je ne suis pas inutile, et tu vas m'aider pour ça.

Severus soupira intérieurement, elle n'avait pas renoncé à son projet.

- Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais dit cet été que le Seigneur ne nous appellerait pas avant plusieurs semaines, et finalement il nous a quand même fait venir, lâcha-t-il, un peu hésitant.  
- Ah oui, pardon, je m'ennuyais alors il a voulu me montrer comment il vous convoquait, et puis bon, avoue que vous ne devez pas perdre la main ! C'est pour cela que les Mangemorts font quelques petites actions depuis deux mois, comme un entraînement, tu vois, sourit la blonde.  
- Bien sûr, je me doutais que c'était pour cela, et puis au moins les gens n'oublient pas l'existence du Maître, assura Severus.  
- Comme si on pouvait l'oublier ! Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas rester plus longtemps après le repas alors sache que la prochaine fois que Tom te donne une mission, je serai avec toi !

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le piano à queue, lentement, en feignant d'ignorer ceux qui la déshabillaient du regard sur son passage. Évidemment, pensa Severus. Il demanda l'addition puis quitta le restaurant en réfléchissant à un moyen de contourner les missions avec cette folle. Loeïza le fixait alors qu'il sortait, et si quelqu'un avait vu ses yeux à ce moment-là, il se serait dit qu'il ne voudrait pas être à la place de l'homme qu'elle observait.


End file.
